


She Looks Like an Angel

by maddiebug



Series: Devil in Disguise [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya apologizes, DJWifi, F/M, Lila Rossi is the worst, Little bit of angst, Nino POV, Nino redemption, Series, There are two plot twists in this i think, also adrien wtf, but ill make more, elvis music, its pretty short, little big of salt, no beta we die like men, not that he had any major problems, part one, they still dont believe mari ugg, we do not stan Lila Rossi but shes an interesting character to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Nino loves Alya, more than anything.When a certain someone starts to catch his eye, he reflects on how he really feels. And he learns the truth.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Devil in Disguise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641469
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	She Looks Like an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go, in like an hour, while tired, so let me know if there's any horrible grammar problems that you notice.
> 
> Title from "Devil in Disguise" by Elvis Presley.

Nino Lahiffe and Alya Cesaire were perfectly happy in their relationship. They had their ups and downs, as all couples did, but they always worked out their problems in the end.

Nino loved Alya, he really did. And he hoped that she loved him back. 

Before they had gotten together, he had had a crush on their mutual friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but he was over it. 

What he had with Alya was real, concrete, love. 

Nino and Alya did everything together, go to the movies, picnics, hang out with friends, and babysit. Nino even chased Akuma with Alya, and she went to parties that he was the DJ for. 

Neither one of them was perfect, but they were real. And that was enough.

If you asked Nino what the key to a good relationship is, he would say "Communication. Communication is key, above all else, dude."

Things went very well for Nino and Alya, for the first few months of their relationship. Time went by and their bond only grew stronger.

And then Lila Rossi joined their class. Lila Rossi, who was undeniably beautiful. From the moment she walked into their classroom, all eyes were on her, either in jealousy or lust. 

Even Nino, a taken man, stared at her for a few moments.

Lila Rossi was an amazing friend, who happened to be a bit flaky. She had so much going on in her life, that it was impossible to balance everything. 

Lila tried to be friends with everyone.

Lila would spend girl's nights with Alya and the girls, accidentally leaving out Marinette.

And most of all, Lila wanted to be friends with Nino. It was really flattering. Someone as popular as her liking someone as regular as Nino... She would ask him to tutor her, invite herself to lunch with Nino and his friends, and accidentally run into Alya and Nino whenever they were dating.

It was subtle at first, but Lila always was present when Alya and Nino fought.

After a stupid argument about Alya being impulsive, (like seriously, who runs after an Akuma), Lila was the one to suggest that they needed some space.

Alya and Nino, who were both too stubborn to compromise, agreed.

And it broke his heart.

Alya Cesaire, the most amazing woman he had ever met, broke his heart.

But somehow, Lila, the great friend that she was, was there to pick up the pieces.

She snuck into his heart, becoming the sweetest, most loving girlfriend he had ever had.

She was everything that Alya hadn't been, careful and calm.

Dating Alya was like a hurricane. Lila was like a gentle breeze.

And Lila always knew what to say. Whenever Nino was feeling down, or wanted to apologize to Alya, Lila would cheer him up, reassure him that he was right. 

She was great.

She had the most incredible communication. When Lila missed dates, or had to cancel at the last minute, she always had the nicest things to say. 

She wasn't the best kisser, but there were more important things in a relationship.

Nino felt solid with Lila. 

The only problem was that their relationship was a secret. She was so well known, that she didn't want any of her fans coming after Nino. They kissed in closets, hiding behind doorways, and in the privacy of their own homes. 

Neither of them made any posts on social media, and neither of them told any of their friends.

Nino wanted to tell the world how happy he was in his relationship, Lila was the one hesitating.

Lila insisted that it was for the best that they keep quiet.

She lied and told everyone that they were "Very good friends." She didn't like to hang out with Nino alone in public, unless there were other friends there, like Adrien.

Lila, Nino and Adrien spent a lot of time together.

It felt like whenever the three of them hung out, Nino was the third wheel, which was ridiculous. He was dating Lila, and he was Adrien's best friend. Nino was just stressed.

That's what Lila reassured him, and she was usually right.

When the winter formal dance came up, Nino of course wanted to ask Lila, but she refused, saying that she didn't want her fans to know, and she wanted him to be safe.

He understood, but it still kinda stung.

Lila had said that she probably wasn't going to go to the dance, so Nino didn't need to bother.

Nino's second plan was going with a group of friends, like Adrien, but Adrien apparently had a date.

So Nino came up with a third plan. He wanted to help, but didn't want to be awkward, with none of his friends there, so he decided to do the thing he was best at.

Nino volunteered to be the DJ for the school dance.

He was very qualified, and offered to do it for the low price of free snacks, so he became the official dj.

It didn't seem worth mentioning to Lila, since she wasn't planning on going to the dance.

From the dj booth, Nino could see the whole dance floor. 

He could see Mylene and Ivan, slow dancing from the beginning. He saw Juleka and Rose, who had an unexplainable, large amount of glowsticks. He also saw some unexpected pairs, Chloe and Kim, Max and Sabrina.

The DJ booth also happened to be the perfect place to see Lila Rossi walk into the school dance.

She was wearing a white dress, and seemed to be floating as she walked across the dance floor. She had outdressed everyone in the room. 

Even from across the school gym, Nino could tell how stunning she looked.

She looked like an Angel.

Nino started to make a move to get up and talk to his beautiful girlfriend, when a girl came up to the DJ booth. 

"Can I request a song?"

"Of course." Nino opened his laptop, "what song?"

"How about 'Miss You' by Lous Tomlinson."

"Yeah, I have the clean version of that." Nino clicked a couple buttons. "Its on the list, ill play it in a few songs."

"Great." Even though her request was filled, the girl didn't walk away.

"Uh is there anything else I can help you with?" 

"I miss you." She wiped the hair out of her face, and Nino finally looked at the girl.

"Alya?"

"I need to apologize, to you. You were right. I wasn't thinking and I definitely-"

"Alya, its cool."

"What?"

"Yeah. The past is the past. I'm not mad at you anymore."

"You aren't?" Her voice cracked.

"I haven't been mad for a long time."

"Neither have I." She held his hand. "Nino, I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too." Nino chuckled. "Even if you're crazy."

"I might be a little crazy, but would you want to start over?"

"Alya, I don't know what to say."

"Take as much time as you need. I get it."

"But me and Lila-"

"I don't want to ruin any friendships. I didn't even tell Lila that I was going to do this. I was worried that you'd moved on, you know?"

"Uh-huh." Nino nodded, unable to form words.

"You just seemed so happy, and Lila told me that I was better off with out you. She painted you as a jerk who broke my heart."

"She did?"

"But I really like you Nino."

"Alya, I miss you too, but-"

"But what?"

"Lila-"

"Its okay. I don't have to tell her everything." Alya chuckled. "Lila is off dancing with her boyfriend, and i was hoping that I could dance with mine."

Nino choked. "Boyfriend?"

"If that's alright with you."

"No. Lila has a boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Alya pointed across the room, at Lila, who was spinning in someone else's arms. And then they had the audacity to kiss. "Aren't they cute?"

Nino felt himself throw up in his mouth a little. "Cute?"

"Yeah. Lila and Adrien. They're perfect for each other."

"Adrien?" Nino felt sick. Played. Used.

"Yeah, why?"

Nino shook his head. "I have to go."

Nino ran outside, trying to hide his tears.

When he was finally happy, finally moving on, Lila decided to cheat on him. With his best friend.

Of maybe Nino was the other guy.

Either way, it didn't feel good.

Nino thought of all of the times that Lila canceled on him, that she had 'work' modeling with Adrien. 

Was it possible that the two of them had been publicly dating all along? 

Surely one of them would've said something. Adrien never would've broken the bro code if he knew that Lila and Nino were dating.

But he didn't know. He had no way of knowing.

Lila had made sure of that.

A billion things flashed through Nino's mind, Lila's insistence on a secret relationship, Marinette accusing Lila of being a liar, Lila forgetting everything, Lila telling Nino to break up with Alya, Marinette accusing Lila of threatening her, Lila manipulating him, Marinette warning everyone.

It took Nino a moment to close his eyes and process everything that had happened. 

When he finally opened them, Alya was there by his side.

"Hey. I know we aren't on the best terms, but I know you don't like to be alone when you panic."

Nino nodded.

"I can leave if you want."

Nino shook his head. "Stay."

"I'm sorry if I made you-"

"It wasn't you."

"Okay. Focus on your breathing-"

Nino had forgotten how amazing Alya was. Alya was able to talk Nino down from Panicking. She knew how to help, having been an anxious person herself.

Lila had always told him to suck it up and Not be anxious.

Lila, who had made Nino do things he didn't want to.

Lila, who Nino spent all of his allowance on

Lila who had lied.

About everything.

Nino looked at Alya, who was a calming presence, who pushed Nino out of his comfort zone, but never too far, who insisted on splitting checks, who had told him everything.

Alya knew the importance of communication.

Nino looked at Alya and realized how much he had missed her.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes. I want to start over. As us." 

"We can take things as slow as you -mmmmph"

Nino leaned in and kissed Alya.

And if he made eye contact with a scowling Lila through the window, well that was just a bonus.

Lila was about the farthest thing one could be from their costume. Lila was no Angel, she was a devil.

A devil, in disguise.

....

It was only after the emotional rollercoaster that was the dance, that Nino realized he had never told Alya or Adrien that he had secretly dated Lila for a while.

Nino and Alya decided to be friends for a while, before they actually started dating, and that was a good time for Nino to cut off Lila.

And he apologized to Marinette, for not believing her. He really had given Lila, a known exaggerator, the benefit of the doubt over Marinette, who would never lie.

Nino realized all of his mistakes, and grew a better person because of it.

And if he secretly helped Marinette get petty revenge on Lila, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I bet y'all thought this was going to be A cute djwifi.
> 
> I'm thinking at least four parts to this series. One of Alya, Nino, Adrien, and Marinette. 
> 
> Maybe a Lila pov at the end Idk.
> 
> Let me know what you think so far and if you like the ideas.


End file.
